Lauren, I Love You
by Hogwarts Heroine
Summary: Kyle finally admits his feelings for Lauren, and they celebrate; not for younger readers - all goes to Robert Muchamore, only the plot which is actually slightly existant in the second chapter is mine enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

Lauren, I Love You

This is pure smut. Its Kyle and Lauren, and is probably not exactly what the fantastic Mr. Muchamore had in mind, but I like to think of myself as creative, rather than overly horny…

Characters all belong to Robert Muchamore, I just steal them to make my latest plot work.

Lauren was lying on a beanbag in Kyle's room, reading the latest copy of heat. Kyle was lounging on his bed, supposedly resting, but in reality, he was watching Lauren.

She had always appealed to him; she was pretty, clever, fit yet not girly or bigheaded. She had a great personality, funny and warm, and always had time for him. But she was James' little sister. He would kill him if he laid one hand on her.

Plus, Kyle was gay. Well, he thought he was, and he was attracted to men, but Lauren was different. She had a special place in his heart. He was beginning to doubt his sexuality.

Lauren looked up and her grey eyes locked with Kyle's sparkling green ones. She smiled gently, a true smile, reaching her eyes, making her look beautiful, Kyle had to tell her. He didn't care what James did. He had considered this for so long, and he would take any beating he had to.

'Lauren.'

'Hmmm… yes,' she looked up at him.

'Lauren, I need to tell you something. And please don't freak on me. But I can't keep this in anymore. I think you are the most fantastic girl, you are pretty, clever, fit, funny and just perfect.'

He watched her expression change from curious to shocked to puzzled.

'Kyle, I… I thought you were gay.'

'I am or I was, but you're different. You make me feel good.'

'Kyle, I've always liked you, but I thought you were gay, so I never said anything.'

'Come here,' he watched her as she stood up and walked over to where he was lying. She sat next to him and he gently pulled her down next to him. She smiled happily.

He pushed his lips to hers and kissed her softly, putting his arms around her. Her eyes were closed, long eyelashes looking so much sexier close up. He pulled her in again and this time kissed her passionately, pouring love and lust into that kiss, returned in equal amounts.

As they kissed, one of her legs had been swung over his so they were intertwined. She felt something digging into her thighs, and looked down. He was turned on. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sheer adoration.

She gently pulled away and began to unbutton his shirt. He looked shocked but happy at what she was doing. He threw it to the corner of the room. She moved forward and licked a trail down from his neck, over his nipple, stopping to kiss and lick each ab and then continue down.

She reached his trousers and began to unbutton them; he was writhing under her touch, wishing he had told her sooner.

Soon, he was lying there in just his briefs, his body being ravished by Lauren. He was so turned on it was starting to hurt, and she was still fully clothed.

He pushed her back gently, and pulled off her t-shirt, revealing a slim figure and large breasts. He deftly unclasped her bra, and took a nipple into his mouth whilst teasing the other with his mouth. She moaned and gasped with the intense pleasure he was giving her. He swapped and she felt herself get wetter, it was almost dripping down her thighs.

He crouched lower, and unzipped her jeans, throwing them into some random corner of the room. Her slim, smooth legs enticed him, leading his hands up them and towards the small piece of cloth covering what her wanted.

He slipped them off and chucked them off the bed, kissing her legs, and then her inner thighs, finally reaching her hot, wet pussy. Before she even realized what he was going to do, he had slipped his tongue into her. He sucked her sensitive clit and swirled his tongue round in circles.

'Please Kyle, Please,' she whimpered.

He went faster, his tongue growing desperate for her taste. He felt her strain then relax as her eyes closed. She had come. She looked so exhausted, but he was starting to hurt.

She sat up after a minute of catching her breath and took his briefs off by slipping a finger in each side, then tugging them down. He kicked them off, and she looked wistfully at his cock, wanting to taste it so much.

She got off the bed and kneeled down in front of him. He gasped with pleasure as she put one hand around the base wanked him off as she licked his length. Her other hand went to his balls, fondling them. She pushed her lips around his juicy cock and sucked furtively.

She slid her mouth further, his cock hitting the back of her throat, making her gag, but she persevered, relaxing her throat until his whole length was inside. She moved gently up and down, looking up at Kyle, wide eyed and innocent. The seductive, lustful look in her eyes was enough.

He yelled her name as he came, struggling to breath. Lauren dutifully took it all into her mouth, but rather than swallow, she dipped her fingers in and covered her breasts and bald pussy. Then she swallowed the rest, savoring the taste.

A few minutes later, he had recovered. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and knew that he had fallen in love with this girl. James was going to kill him, but he wanted her so badly. He needed to be inside of her.

He lifted her head slightly and apologized for hurting her in advance. She looked too tired to care. He positioned himself and slid slowly into her. He met her barrier and then pushed gently. She screamed out in pain and dug her bitten fingernails into his shoulder.

Her eyes were watering from the pain. And as the stinging became worse as he pushed himself into her further, tears started rolling down her cheeks. It was breaking his heart but it needed to be done.

Finally he was through, but he did not move. Instead he let her adjust to the feeling of something inside of her. She stopping crying and smiled slightly. He still didn't move.

'Erm… aren't you supposed to move?'

He smirked and gently pushed himself in further, until he was buried balls deep inside of her. She was purring softly, reminding him a kitten.

He pulled back and thrust into her, harder and faster than before, and each thrust became blurred, she was begging for harder and faster, and he obliged. His balls were desperate to release, but it was ladies first. And judging by the sheer pleasure on her face, he wouldn't have to wait long.

She came, seeing nothing but colours and odd patterns, hearing nothing, except her voice yelling his name, yet even that sounded distant. All she could do was feel. Feel his cum begin to merge with hers as he exploded into her.

She opened her eyes a minute later, and looked up at his. It was clear that he adored her, and he smiled gently.

'Lauren, I love you,' he murmured softly.

She nodded, smiled back, and then her eyes fluttered shut and she fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

James, I Have Something to Tell You

Lauren woke up much later, still snuggled up next to Kyle. He smiled when he felt her little body wriggle beside him. She opened her eyes and yawned.

'What time is it?'

'Eleven, and I think James is going to be wondering where we are if we don't go to breakfast soon.'

'Do you still like me?'

Kyle was shocked that she would ever question this, so gaped at her until he noticed that there was an underlying reason behind this question.

'Yes, of course, but I might not be able to talk to you whilst I'm in hospital. Your brother is going to batter me.'

'He won't. Not if he knows what's good for him. Plus, you are way better at martial arts than him. You could kick his arse.'

'Well, we'll soon see, we should probably tell him at breakfast.'

So they walked towards the lift and pressed one. Both felt their stomachs lurch dangerously as they got closer. The lift doors opened, and they got out, slowly walking towards the dining hall.

They entered and queued up for breakfast. Lauren grabbing a bagel and a tea, whilst Kyle opted for the slightly more unhealthy full cooked breakfast. He felt bad as Lauren tutted contemptuously when he piled his plate high with bacon, sausages and black pudding, but he loved meat.

They went to their usual table to find James, Kerry, Rat, Bruce, Shak, Gabrielle and the Twins all sitting down, tucking into their breakfasts.

'Hey, we were about to send out a search party,' commented Bruce, when Kyle and Lauren sat down.

They laughed along with the others, but inside they were thanking God that they got down before they went looking.

'So, what did you two do yesterday, we didn't see either of you,' asked Rat in his loud Australian tones.

'We were helping out in the Junior Block, it gets boring on your own and Bethany is on a mission, so Kyle agreed to help out. Plus it gets him out of a punishment he probably had to do for something.'

Everyone laughed at this last and then they retuned into their usual banter.

Breakfast ended, and they still hadn't told James. Lauren knew it would come better from her but she was too nervous. But she would do it later, she vowed herself.

They headed back up to their rooms, but instead ventured into Lauren's. Her room was white, with a few posters from emo bands. He poked his head into her bathroom and saw so much hair crap, make up and other various 'necessities' that Boots could be stocked for years.

'What the hell is all of this?' He questioned, trying to conceal a smile, and failing.

'It takes a lot of work to keep me looking like this, you know,' she laughed.

'So baby, what do you want to do today?'

'Mmmm… I don't know. I doubt we can stay in our rooms all day again, without everyone getting suspicious.'

'Why don't we go into town?'

'Cool, I'll get ready.'

It took Kyle all of four seconds to realize that she hadn't yet used all of those products that morning, and intended too. Unfortunately, she had already shut the bathroom door.

So about an hour later, they were picking their car for that day. They picked a nice Volkswagen Golf. Black with leather interior. Lauren buckled her seatbelt as the engine revved and they drove off.

They spent the fifteen-minute drive talking about random stuff, until Kyle took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on Lauren's leg. He slowly massaged his way upwards, stopping every day and then to rub more intensely. Slowly, he tried to unbutton her jeans, and finally succeeded. She spread her legs a little to allow him room to explore, as he pushed the annoying cloth aside and rubbed her little pussy.

She was so wet, and he couldn't resist nipping her clit. She moaned his name loudly, and raised herself up a couple of inches, wanting his finger in her. He obliged, all be it rather teasingly. He pushed a little of his finger in, then withdrew. Slowly, he pushed his whole finger into her tight, wet heat.

She was moaning so loudly, but he continued to concentrate on his driving. They stopped at traffic lights, and he pulled her jeans and knickers down past her bum so her pussy was exposed for his eyes to see.

He added another finger and bent over to kiss her, but decided to kiss her pussy instead. It was a simple kiss, just as simple as one on the lips, but her reaction was amazing, she mewed exactly like a cat.

The lights went to amber and Kyle looked up, next to their car was a man who looked like he was enjoying the sight, he smirked and pointed him out to Lauren, embarrassed, she blushed, and he honked his horn and sped off at the first sight of green.

They soon arrived in town and parked up, they weren't too worried about anyone seeing them, everyone else was at campus doing lessons, they had both just returned from a mission, so they had a nice free reign for a few weeks.


End file.
